The storm's eye
by Ninethousandpotatoes
Summary: Takes place shortly after Kyouko's fight with Sayaka in the first series. This is a KyouSaya fic.


Kyouko was wandering around in the park, having finished her witch hunting duties for the night.

It was dark, about ten at night, and the air was cold, but heavy. There was a lot on her mind, since it was entirely possible that she would have to move to a new town if that new girl, Sayaka, actually managed to beat her to the witches more often. "Wait a minute," she thought, coming to a dead stop, "That'll never happen. I could've easily killed her in that fight the other day." She laid town on the neatly trimmed grass nearby the sidewalk with a carefree finality.

After taking in a fresh breath of air, she stretched her arms and looked up at the sky. She pulled a small package of cheese crackers out of her jacket pocket and chewed on them slowly as she tried to look for constellations. After about fifteen minutes of looking frustratedly, she realized that it would be hard to make any thing other than triangles in the murky city sky, especially since the park way so dimly it that everything looked as if everything she saw had a thin veil of grey on top of it.

She moved to the street lamp nearby in an attempt to find something else, but it had the same result, just in slightly more color. She progressed onward, seeing as this would get her nowhere, but made sure to look for a trash can she could throw away the now empty wrapper of cheese crackers in first, but found none, so put it back in her pocket.

She lumbered forwards, humming a made up tune as she wondered where to next. "Maybe I should go by the arcade." she thought. "I mean, I have nothing else to do." She looked around to see where to go from here, and then realized that she's never been in this part of the park before. "I thought i've already gone everywhere here." she thought befuddled. She shrugged it off and continued forwards after making a turn down the most familiar lane she saw.

After about thirty minutes or so, she noticed someone passed out on a bench. Not in a sleepy homeless man kind of way, but as if the person was a very large cat who had been knocked out after being thrown from a boat and finally getting back on dry land. For whatever reason, she went and investigated, but when she was about a foot away, she froze in her tracks.

"This is what that sayaka girl looks like when she's not transformed?" she said in a hushed tone.

She noticed that the uniform that she was wearing was the same as the pink haired girl's. "They must go to the same school or something." She walked towards her as quietly as possible, hesitant as to whether she should wake her up or not.

"I could kill you right now. It'd definitely make my life easier."

The second she finished that thought, a wave of guilt and unease hit her and sent a small shiver down her spine. As if to atone for the statement she never even said, she pulled out a grief seed she had in her pocket and attempted to use it by tapping it against the ring on her finger. "That wouldn't work, the entire thing needs to be out." In subsitute, she gently put it at her side, but then realized that she would need to know who it's from.

In mild desperation, she took the cheese cracker wrapper and attempted to write on it with the tip of the grief seed. Surprisingly, it worked moderately well if you pressed hard enough, but the writing was either greasy or powdery. She only wrote on the wrapper "Just for you", out of not wanting to put so much effort into writing with the seed. She laid them both down on top of her carefully.

The entire experience felt surreal now that the anxiousness of not waking her up was gone. She'd never seen a Magical Girl untransformed before other than herself, and she honestly hoped that their appearance would be different normally before this experience. She looked at her up and down and noticed how shapely her body was now that her cape wasn't in the way.

She felt her face redden once she noticed what she was thinking, but couldn't help but keep looking.

She brushed Sayaka's hair out of her face, and saw her expression was both peaceful and pained. "She probably passed out from exhaustion", Kyouko thought sadly. She looked around and over her shoulder to see if anybody was there, but they seemed to be the only people in the park. She looked above Sayaka to make sure, but it was just a small plaza with a fountain, and there was definitely nobody there, even though it was the only place in the park that was actualy well lit. Feeling secure with that fact, she leaned in and kissed Sayaka lovingly on the forehead. However, she started to wake up at Kyouko's touch. Frightened, Kyouko hurried to hide behind a bush across from the sidewalk. The noise of her trying to find a comfortable way to hide actually startled Sayaka more, but she managed to be quiet by the time she woke up completely.

Now awake and slightly groggy, she sat up and tousled her hair around in an attempt to fix it, making her look like a wet puppy that tried to dry itself on a wooden floor. She looked confused about where she had woken up, but the realization that she had collapsed in the park was clearly visible on her face, wincing at how long she might have stayed asleep. "Not again…" she says under her breath, but just loudly enough for Kyouko to hear it from the bush.

She was just about to leave when she accidentally tossed the cracker wrapper and the seed to the ground. After picking it up confusedly and wary, she examined it for a bit, and then noticed what the note was written on and made an aghast expression. She picked it and the seed up in a huffed panic, and rushed to the plaza behind the bench she was on. It was almost too far away for Kyouko to see, so she leaned forward. Sayaka was petrified above the fountain in the middle of the plaza, looking almost as if she was a recording that was paused the moment before she would have drowned the seed in the fountain.

All of a sudden, she stepped back, looking almost downtrodden and started to walk away after butting the seed in her pocket. After what seemed like a safe amount of time, Kyouko got out of the bush and shaked some leaves off herself. "Why was she going to drown it?" she thought as she started to walk quickly. "Doesn't she know that's dangerous? What did she think, that it was going to hatch already?"

"Maybe she felt guilty for getting it." she thought, starting to break into a jog. "Maybe she knew it was me and thought i sabotaged it or something." She started running. "What the hell was she thinking?" She started sprinting, going faster and faster with every possible option that she thought could have caused her to almost drown the seed.

She collapsed in front of a small neighborhood, unable to run anymore. Kyouko tried to catch her breath and started to get up when she saw someone walking towards her and had to hide again. When she looked up, she noticed Sayaka fiddling with seed with a guilty expression on her face on the doorstep of a house before shaking her head furiously as if to try to stop thinking about something, and walked into the house.

"She lives here?" kyouko whispered to herself. She sighed heavily and started to walk away. "I should give her a fair fight the next time I see her. I was holding back a lot the other time, so that should make me feel better." She walked off into the city, looking for a place to spend the night. The last thought she had before she fell asleep was if she did something wrong today.


End file.
